Ringing in the New Year
by lollilops
Summary: Before you say anything, I am aware that it is November. The timing is a bit off but as always it's Camteen. Do you people really expect anything else from me?


Ringing in the New Year

A/N: My timing is a bit off, but basically, the last episode now takes place just before New Year's Eve – Lollilops.

Silent tears cascaded down porcelain skin, from icy blue eyes, that strangely held no emotion. A similarly pale hand emerged from under the table, to tear off the strip of paper, fresh from the printer.

Crushing it in her left hand, she brought her right up to her face, to brush away the offending tears.

Rising smoothly from her seat, she makes her way out of the lab, the paper falling carelessly from her hand into the trash. The door swings shut behind her, leaving no evidence that she was ever there.

Two hours later, she's sitting on a bench, outside, in the fresh, winter snow.

She's way past the point of shivering, the cold is sitting deep within her heart, its icy tendrils sweeping through her blood, freezing all that lies in its path.

The medical part of her mind is shouting at her, screaming to get inside before she dies of hypothermia. The rest of her is already too numb to hear.

A pair of warm hands wrap round her waist. A soft weight, placed on her shoulders slowly relieves the biting cold, replacing it with a gentle warmth.

She turns slowly and uncomfortably to look into the eyes of her saviour of the night.

Blue meets blue and the older woman sits down on the bench next to her.

Bless the blonde-haired doctor, she didn't ask what was wrong. She just sat next to her, holding her, comforting her, waiting for her to open up when she was ready.

Se leans further into the welcoming warmth, emanating from the ER doctor, grateful for the fact that someone cared enough to look for her.

Sitting in that position, the minutes pass.

"I took the test." The broken voice cuts through the silence that encompasses the two women.

Cameron remains silent and motionless, scared that the slightest action will break the fragile trust between them.

"It was positive." It needed to be said, she had to tell herself the truth, she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Or convince herself that the inevitable wouldn't happen.

Cameron stood slowly, gently pulling the estranged girl with her. She wrapped the coat tightly around her young charge and led her towards her car.

A short, ten minute car journey later and Cameron was standing outside her apartment, clutching the young girls hand in her own fearful of what would happen to her if she let go, even for a second.

Tugging gently on her hand, Cameron led the girl into her apartment and sat her down on the sofa. She quickly ran out of the room to get some warm clothes for her, but returned soon after to find her sitting on the couch with her legs curled against her chest.

_She looks so fragile_ she thought, as she stood in the doorway.

Reaching down to the girl, she envelopes the brunette in her arms, her only wish is to give as much comfort as she can.

After a few minutes in this position, the girl shifts and moves to stand.

Not wanting to seem overbearing, Cameron retreats and walks into the kitchen, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" she said over her shoulder.

Rummaging through the cupboards, she didn't notice the silence from the room until she walked back in.

"Rem?" Panic surged through Cameron as she took in the empty space.

"What?" A voice whispered from behind her.

Spinning on her heel, Cameron turned to see Thirteen dressed in her sweats, holding her other clothes in her arms, and a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, you're there." She said rather unnecessarily.

"Yes, I am. And you're there," came the witty response, accompanied by a small smile.

Chuckling gently, Cameron threw herself on her sofa, turned on the TV and patted the seat next to her, indicating that the younger girl should sit down.

Shuffling along the floor, the brunette made her way over, tripping at the last moment and hurling herself at the blonde.

Somehow they found themselves face to face, Remy on top, breath mingling in the proximity.

The countdown to New Year in Times Square started, and the two women sat with their eyes locked on each other.

3…

Cameron's eyes were dancing with an internal fire.

2…

Remy's breath began to get ragged.

1…

The two women edged minutely closer together.

Happy New Year!

Their lips crashed together, they moved in sync, lighting each other with their passion. Ringing in the New Year with a kiss that lasted well past the fireworks and celebrations.


End file.
